Episode 3257 (26th July 1991)
Plot It's the day of the Ardens' funeral. Alec regrets leaving it so late to look for Sandra; he found her just in time to bury her. Percy hires Don to help him move but doesn't give out his new address in front of Phyllis. Don is satisfied that Phil hasn't come to any harm after making enquiries at the hospital. Percy makes a big issue of packing. Mike looks for Phil at No.1. He doesn't believe Deirdre when she says she doesn't know where he is and swears to make Phil pay. The Gilroys take Vicky to the funeral. Vicky is sorry for lashing out at them. Lynne Fenwick gets a job at Bettabuy and tells Ivy and Phyllis about the Baldwins' split. Emily realises that she doesn't want to move; all she wanted was her house to herself again. She feels she's deceived Percy. Alma hears the news about Mike and Jackie when Phyllis gossips at the cafe. Alec worries about Vicky's state of mind. Bet suggests they go to Torquay on holiday. He isn't keen but goes along with it when Vicky agrees. Alma is desperate to know why Mike's marriage is over and asks Deirdre, who denies all knowledge. Percy gets reassurance from Emily that he's not the reason she's moving. Dean Lockwood gives Deirdre an address where she might find Phil when she promises not to say who gave it to her. Ivy fears Phil has been done away with and is surprised that Don doesn't care. Mike gets drunk and hammers on Deirdre's door, demanding to know Phil's whereabouts. He leaves not knowing where he's going; he's got nothing left. Cast Regular cast *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie Guest cast *Lynne Fenwick - Polly Highton *Dean Lockwood - Chris Hargreaves Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Jim's Cafe Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Gilroys have a funeral to attend. What does the future hold for Mike Baldwin and Deirdre Barlow? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,370,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 1st April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene from Part One of length 1'10" in No.5 where Don Brennan tells Ivy that he asked after Phil Jennings at the hospital and he hasn't been admitted to casualty, only for Ivy to point out that Phil could have used a false name. Category:1991 episodes